


Oh, Deer

by Flaming_monkeyz



Series: Agile Beast and his lil' Deer Boy [3]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Alex doesn't know what to do, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Humbug Hair, M/M, Matt is oblivious to whats happening, Snowed In, partial Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_monkeyz/pseuds/Flaming_monkeyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the lovely <a href="http://prettyvisitorsinthebakery.tumblr.com/">Prettyvisitorsinthebakery</a> over on tumblr whereas Alex is a deer/Shapeshifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodlestrudel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/gifts).



> Hello there, everybody. I'm sorry if I was wayyy too late with this but I got it done and right be for the new year too :D. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It’s a snowy Wednesday night, Matt is layed out on the couch in his living room. The apartment, for the most part, was rather quiet aside from the sounds emitting from the TV across the room but he paid little to no mind to it, he was much too busy flipping through the contacts on his phone in an attempt to get a hold of Alex.

 

Originally he’d been waiting for Alex to show up. Matt had wanted to pick him up and give him a lift to Nick’s dinner party but he had insisted on Miles taking him and that he'd call when he'd gotten there. Since that call in the morning he'd yet to hear from the lad. It had been 2 full hours since Matt was supposed to hear from him but there was no explanation. Nick doesn't know, Jamie stayed home, and Miles apparently left for his tour earlier this morning. When he attempted to call Alex's house and no one was there to pick up a small onset of fear had set into him. Around an hour ago he'd made an effort to drive over to Alex's flat but just by peering through the blinds the snow would be too much. He could see that the mounds of snow outside had piled up so densely that it would've taken an hour at the least to just to unearth his car before he even gotten started on the driveway.

 

The snow outside was just too heavy to handle, just a few hours before it was light and barely stook, now it had gotten pretty heavy out. The poor boy had good reason to worry. A possible blizzard out, his best mate missing and the only person who everyone figured would be with his is currently out of town. For all he knew Alex could’ve been stuck somewhere in the cold, knowing himself it was probably nothing to worry much about but he'd could do nothing but expect the worse when he's heard nothing from the boy in while. 

 

On his fourth attempt at calling he’d been distracted by a seemingly small tapping from what sounded like the front door, causing Matt get up to and peer his head around the corner so that he could better listen. There was a short pause before he heard it again, a bit louder this time and seemingly more frantic making him to make his way over to the door and yank it open.

 

In doing so he was met with Alex's deep onyx eyes staring up at his. The boy was standing before him, shivering like a baby deer and standing in snow that  had resided up no higher than to his knees.

 

“Jeesus, Al.” Matt exclaimed as he rolled up his sleeves to his jumper and wrapping his arms around Alex before heaving the lad into the apartment to stand on the 'welcome' matt. ”Are you alright?”

 

“M’fine.” He professed in a shaky voice. "I-I joost need to sit down." The lad takes two steps back before his legs gave way but Matt promptly catches him before he hits the floor.

 

“How'd you get here.” 

 

"I took the tube but ended up having to walk when the North Station had to shut down."

 

"You walked!?" Matt questions as he brings Alex back up to his feet so he can lean on the door. "In this weather!?"

 

Alex quickly nods his head, shaking out a few snowflakes from his head in doing so. He looks down at his feet then back up at the larger man in front of him. Matt’s face assures off a look of worry and makes the boy hesitate at first before spouting: "Well...no. I started walking 2 hours ago, it wasn't anything like it is now out there. It wasn't until I stopped for coffee the storm picked up. Luckily, the trains where still running but once I got to Central I heard that North had shut down because of the weather. Then... I...I walked."

 

 "...And where was Miles?" Matt furrowed his brows and softly places his hands on the smaller boys shoulders, speaking in a soft tone. "You know I could've just come to get you?"

 

"I know but...Miles had left early this morning and i couldn't catch him before he left and...so...I went." He says in a low tone, trying to look away from Matt's scolding gaze, looking out the bay window through the living room only to get the view of thick snowflakes falling at a rate he can't comprehend. " I take it we're not goin' anymore?"

 

“Going?” The larger man takes a hand off Alex's shoulders and slides his thumb under his scarf. “We’re not going anywhere. You see that snow, practically up to your knees.” He softly cups the boy's jaw, tilting his head upwards assuring their eyes would be locked on one another. You really had me worried, Alex. You know I want you to be safe but you can't just be out in the cold without telling someone.”

 

Alex's cheeks pink at the sincerity of Matt's words "...I know but...I-I'm sorry i was just..."

"Hey, its Ok. All that matters now is that you're safe."

He lets off a light huff. "Can I stay here until the storm dies down?" He says as he pried his jacket off.

Matt gives him a little smile and nods his head. “It would be best if you just stayed the night. Doesn't look like that storms commin' down anytime soon." He watches as Alex toes off his shoes before speaking up. "C'mon, Al, let’s gets you warmed up.”  He say as he grabs the boy's hand and leads him deeper into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://right-around-the-cornerstone-bby.tumblr.com/) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes himself comfortable but a small problem arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I skipped out on the smut for the entirety of this chapter but I though it would be much better hold it out for the next.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 ~~~~

Matt gives him a little smile and nods his head. “It would be best if you just stayed the night. Doesn't look like that storms commin' down anytime soon." He watches as Alex toes off his shoes before speaking up. "C'mon, Al, let’s gets you warmed up.”  He say as he grabs the boy's hand and leads him deeper into the house.

~~~~

“Would you like it if I made ye some tea.” Matt crooned as he lead Alex into the living room and signaled him to sit on the couch. “...or would you prefer i ran ya a bath?”

 

“Both sound incredibly lovely.” The boy says has he sits down at the edge of the couch. “Would it be too much to ask if i could get...both?”

 

“Not at all. I'll go run you yer bath first, then I'll make you some tea.” He smiles as pats Alex on the head before turning away. “The remote’s on the table in case you want to  watch some telly”

 

Just as Matt was on his way leaving the living room he turns back to the boy sitting across the room and flashes him a little smile but that expression soon falters when he sees the other simply staring into space.

 

"Al, you sure you don't want anythin' while I'm gone."

 

"Noo, I'll be fine. I joost be right 'ere." He squeaks with a little smile.

 

"Ok...well, I'll be right back."

 

Alex quietly sits on the couch as he looks about Matt's living room. He’s never actually seen Matt’s house before, sure he’s been inside before, many times in fact but really never took the time to analyze his surroundings. Alex stands up to begin walking around the room for a  wider look around.

 

He circled the room practically amazed at his surroundings, touching and feeling anything in arm’s length. The room seemed so homie, that of which of his own mother's house. The walls were painted navy blue, the soft furniture, the slight hint of vanilla in the air, and that there were was large quantity of pictures scattered about the room.

 

One in particular that had caught Alex’s eye in particular was a little class picture from back when him and Matt were in primary school together, connected at the hip some would say. It's quite the rare find considering that all of these years have passed.

 

Alex was so entranced with all of the old pictures around him that he missed the fact that he had completely wandered out of the living room and out into the hallway. He'd came to his senses of where he was when he noticed he'd just so happened to have walked by the bathroom. When looking inside he could see Matt hunched over the bathtub with his hands in the water.

 

Seeing Matt bent over the tub had made him feel rather bad, after all he was running that bath for him and he's just poking about his house like a little mouse. Since he didn’t really want to impose he thought it best to stop snooping and just head back to the living room, maybe watch some tv til Matt came back.

 

On as soon as he turned to make his way back way back he just so happened to walk by a door in of which was cracked open and when peeping through he could notice a bookshelf practically stuffed with records, he just couldn't resist.

 

The boy takes a brief glance back a the bathroom before he slips into the room, excitedly rushing over to the bookshelf, barley registering anything else in the room. He's like a kid in a candy store, tantalized with it all, full knowing he could have anything in sight.

 

“Guess he wouldn’t mind if I were to just...look.” He deviously says to himself as he finesses a long finger across the correlation of records on shelf and only chose to stop when he was met with an unmarked purple jacket.

 

“ooo, don’t mind if I do” He snickers as he peers back at the door, hoping that Matt wasn’t standing there before he slowly pulls the record out of it’s place. When he fully extracts the record from its placement in the line-up he giggles a bit.

 

“Billy Idol!? really Matt.” He gazes at the album for a few moments with that little smirk on his face but it was soon to drop when he feels a slight pain in his lower back He quickly spins around to see if it was the other man but no one was behind him.

 

“Hmmm...maybe i joost need to stretch.” He to place his hands on the effected area but happens to brush his hand against something soft. He does it once more he was right about what he's touching. He turns to look into a nearby mirror.

 

He freezes. “Shit, not this again.” The lad huffs in a bit of frustration. He turns his head to reveal a little brown and white tail, one resembling a deer's, sticking out just above his trousers, wiggling it just to mske sure. He stares back at it for a few seconds until he hears the floor creak and be began to panic.

 

“Ohmygod,ohmygod.” he whispers to himself as the sound had gotten closer, sucking in a  breath he quickly tucks his newly sprouted tail down into the back of his pants, the skin still tender to the touch yet regardles toughs it out before yanking his jumper down a little so that Matt wouldn’t notice even though there was an obvious bulge in the back of his pants. Before turning around he heard a sudden voice.

   

“Hey!” Matt says, leaning up against the door frame, his words so sudden it caused Alex to practically slam his head against the bookshelf.

 

“Umm...How long have you been there?”

 

“Joost got 'ere.” He says with a devious little smile and crosses his arms. “What are you doin' in 'ere?”

 

“Well… it’s just...mmmm.” He’d almost forgot that he had had the record still in his hand and looks at it. "I saw the record collection and I joost..."

 

Matt chuckles as he steps closer to the smaller man. "It's quite alright, Al. You could've just asked. Showin' up in my room in all I could've guessed you were trying to surprise me wif sommat."

 

Alex’s cheeks soon become flushed in a bright pink at the man’s disclosure. "Y-yer room?" He tilts his head a bit as catches the sight of a bed on the other side of the room. "I'm so sorry. I-I di-"

 

"It's ok, really. I don't mind. I'd prefer if you told me were you were, wouldn't want you hurtin' yerself now."

 

“Oh...that very sweet of you worryin' about me like tha" 

 

"I'm always worried about you, Al." He walks over to Alex and places his large hands on his comparatively small shoulders, causing the smaller boy to cover his bum with his hands ensuring that Matt couldn't notice his newly sprouted appendage. The two staired into one another for a few moments until Matt quickly snaps his gaze away from Alex's.

 

"Oh! before I forget yer bath's done."

 

“Oh...yes...I should..ummm the-”

 

“The bathroom?”

 

“Yes!”

 

 "It's the one at the end of the hall" Matt walks the smaller lad out into the hallway points him towards the bathroom. "see that one there, that's the one."

 

"Got it.” He grabs his shirttails and softly tugs them down before making his decent. He panics and practically waddles down the hall, when peering over his shoulder to make a last ditch attempt to make sure Matt hadn't of noticed the obvious bulge in the back of his pants but nobody was there, the hall was seemingly vacant. He turns back and cautiously enters the washroom.

 

Alex lets out a shaky breath when the door was secured shut behind him. The boy's instincts had compelled him to reach into his pocket and pull out a lighter and his half-empty box of Cigarettes out of his pocket. After looking about for a moment his eyes are caught by the window adjacent to the bath, prompting him to walk over and open it up before lighting himself up and perching his elbows on the window ledge.

 

He takes a drag of his cigarette then exhaling deeply, allowing his eyes to drift shut at he savored the musk taste. He was stressed.

 

It's been a while since he's sprouted his "parts" and he's done his best to keep it under wraps but it always finds a way to rear its ugly head somehow. This was bad, very bad he's shared just about everything with Matt, clothes, secrets, and even underwear but not this.

 

He'd always been afraid to tell Matt about his "condition", what he'd say or even scarier what he'd do, so he never told the man.

 

At a loss he takes another drag of his cigarette and pulls his phone out from his back pocket and flipping through his contacts until he comes across Miles' number, quickly tapping the 'call' button and swiftly placing it up to his ear.

 

The phone purrs into his ear as he impatiently taps his fingers on the back of the phone but abruptly stops when he hears a familiar raspy voice on the other side of the line...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://right-around-the-cornerstone-bby.tumblr.com/) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://right-around-the-cornerstone-bby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ((Please wait until the third chapter until sexy time takes in, Thank you))


End file.
